Bestialia
Federacja Księstwa Bestialii, Bestialia - małe, rozproszone państwo, otoczone zewsząd Polską i Słowenią. Jest najmniejszym państwem na Ziemi, nie licząc nieoficjalnej Landlandii. Nazwa Pochodzenie Od wyrazu bëstia (bestia). W innych językach * Angielski: Federation of Beastialand Duchy * Bestialski: Federatia Ksensvod Bëstialad * Polski: Federacja Księstwa Bestialii Założyciel Andrzej I Lamus (ur. 2 grudnia 1994 w Rawiczu, w Polsce) - książę Federacji Księstwa Bestialii od 10 lipca 2007. I sekretarz Partii Kapitalistycznej. Andrzej poznał komunizm w wieku 9 lat. Spodobał mu się. Wkrótce przekonał się, że to kretynizm i został konserwatystą. Polityka Bestialia dzieli się na 3 prowincje, a te na 14 hrabstw. Nad każdą z prowincji władzę sprawuje gubernator, a nad każdym hrabstwem hrabia. Terytoria niewolnicze są bezpośrednią własnością króla, nikt nie sprawuje tam samorządu. Partie Partia Kapitalistyczna (PKa) Partia rządząca obecnie. Kieruje nią sam książę Andrzej I Lamus. Innymi znacznymi twarzami w niej są wicekról Maciej I Foh i była królowa Loia I Iolaina. Większość członków to mieszkańcy Starej Bestialii. Celami partii są: * utrzymanie jak najdłużej systemu rynkowego, * wygrane w wyborach, * zapewnienie należytych miejsc zamieszkania i pracy. Partia Ekonomiczna (PE) Tą partią kieruje hrabia Jonu Ŧimas I Timi. Zrzesza ona głównie Jończyków. Partia chroni gospodarkę i prawa konsumentów; organizuje happeningi "antylichwowe". Partia Racjonalistyczna (PR) W niej najwyższy urząd piastuje hrabia Kasi Mare I Kasu. Sto procent członków to ateiści. W partii większość to mieszkańcy Kasi. Celami są obniżenie znaczenia Kościoła w życiu i zdejmowanie krzyży. Partia Pacyfistyczna (PP) Rządzi nią hrabia Dżumy Południowej Hipolit I Angël. Większość to obywatele jego hrabstwa. Partia stawia sobie za zadanie kierowanie siłami zbrojnymi (choć faktycznie robi to wicekról) i obronę państwa przed atakami z zewnątrz. Partia Idiotów (PI) Jej prezesem jest hrabia Dżumy Północnej Mah I Spoke. W partii przeważają Dżumczycy Północni. By dostać się do niej potrzeba co najwyżej 100 punktów IQ. To ona odpowiada za oświatę, kulturę oraz sztukę. Partia Komunistyczna (PKo) Największy wróg polityczny PKa. Władzę dzierży hrabia Fiucji Darosav I Fiut. Mimo zaciekłej walki politycznej, prywatnie jest on przyjacielem króla. Tej partii chodzi o lepsze prawa dla wykształconych, uwłaszczenie ludu rolniczego, nacjonalizację i likwidację burżuazji. Siły zbrojne Składają się z wszystkich pełnoletnich obywateli płci męskiej (ok. 200). Prawo Jest zupełnie wyjątkowe i oryginalne, o czym mogą świadczyć paragrafy: * Każdy obywatel ma swój cykl życiowy. Od urodzenia do osiągnięcia drugiego roku życia człowiek posiada status niemowlęcia (nemovlent). Po osiągnięciu drugiego roku życia nadaje się status i prawa dziecka (decko), które wygasają w wieku dwudziestu lat. Dzieci nazywa się chłopcami (hopëc) i dziewczynami (devcina), w zależności od płci. Po skończonym okresie dziecięcym następuje okres dorosłości. * Zakazuje się: ** zabójstwa (łącznie z aborcją i eutanazją) ** kradzieży ** cudzołóstwa (z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy doszło do poczęcia) ** świętokradztwa * Karą za zabójstwo jest zapłodnienie in vitro (jeśli skazaną jest kobieta zdolna do urodzenia dziecka) lub sklonowanie. Za wykonanie wyroku śmierci grozi... kara śmierci. Język Język bestialski (Enzëk bëstials) jest językiem używanym w całej Bestialii jako jeden z dwóch urzędowych, obok polskiego. Alfabet Bestialski używa dostosowanego alfabetu łacińskiego, obejmującego 26 znaków: 23 litery z podziałem na małe i duże (z jednym wyjątkiem, nie istnieje duże "ë") oraz trzy znaki mające znaczenie w gramatyce bestialskiej. * Aa * Bb * Cc * Dd * Ee * ë * Ff * Ŧŧ * Gg * Hh * Ii * Kk * Ll * Mm * Nn * Oo * Pp * Rr * Ss * Tt * Uu * Vv * Zz * - (zmëslik) * ~ (rozmëslik) * ± (obmëslik) Podstawowe zwroty * proszę – Prosim * dziękuję – Dekovim * przepraszam – Preprosim * Jak masz na imię? – Ko imenit? * Mam na imię... – Imenim ... * Dzień dobry – Vitamot. * Do widzenia – Zegnamot. * Nie rozumiem – Nerozumemot. * Tak – To. * Nie – Neto. * Czy mówisz po polsku? – Ko movit polsok? * Nie mówię po bestialsku. – Nemovim bëstialsok. * Ile to kosztuje? – Ko varta? "Ojcze nasz" po bestialsku Tatan nebov, sventi imenetv, pridi krolesvotv, bendi volatv, nebok zemov. Hlebanod denni dat dis den. I odpustitan vinin, odpustianenak vinnikinam. I nevoditan pokusav, li zbavitan zlod. Pëvnok.